Its Just The Beginning
by Dana2184
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is: College girl, worker, in love with her best friend, tumblr addict, self proclaim procrastinator, over all Stiles Stilinski is safe and plays by the rules, well the rules she sets for herself now that she's an adult. One little slip up, well its about to get a whole lot crazier.


**A/N So I'm back. Yeah, it's probably been about a year since my last upload? But I'm not really sure. Anyways, for those who are wondering, yes I do only write Girl!Stiles simply because I'm more comfortable writing a girl than I am of a guy. By no means to I hate Guy!Stiles, I just cant write a guy for the life of me, trust me, I've tried. With that being said, I do read both girl and guy Stiles, just no girl anyone else like girl derek or girl scott, yeah that happens.  
><strong>

**Before anyone asks, yes this is on AO3 simply because I'm on there more, so don't worry, there isn't any plagiarizing going on here. I'm Thatonekid on AO3 if you don't believe me message _ScienceFantasy-93 _and she'll verify it. If you still don't believe us, then I don't know what to say. Ha. Anywho.**

**I am working on my other fics, just slowly, promise. And anyone who is reading my story _Family Matters_ well, I'm thinking of rewriting it, or will, since it sucks and went in the direction I didn't want it to go in... Whoops.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters from Teen Wolf. I do however own the ocs and the plot.**

** If you wanna message me about Teen Wolf go for it, just know that I haven't finished the last three episodes of Season 4. PS. This is semi AU. Meaning that Werewolfs are known. **

**"Addicted to everything you represent**  
><strong>And when I'm feeling strung out, you're my supplement" Nicotine -Heffron Drive<strong>

**Warnings: Language? Maybe? A bunch of OCs. And throwing up.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Stiles rolled out of bed as if she was going to be late for class. The only thing was, she was at her parents for the weekend and didn't have class. She hardly had time to get her slippers on before she had to run to the bathroom. This is when she was happy that her parents decided to add a bathroom upstairs.<p>

Lifting the toilet lid and seat up, leaning over she felt everything she ever consumed the last 24 hours come back up and land in the toilet. This was new. Once she thought she was done, she flushed the toilet and sat back.

Stiles heard feet coming up the stairs and then leaned back over and started throwing up once again. She thought she was done a few moments ago.

Feeling hands on her for a brief second she relaxed a second. Next thing she knew, her hair was being bunched together and then tied to the top of her head.

"Oh Stiles, what happened?" her mom's sweet sounding voice asked her.

Sitting back from the violent dry heaving, she lazily reached for the handle and flushed the toiled again.

"I don't know mama. I felt fine last night, then this morning I was racing to the toilet and throwing up," stiles answered whilst standing up and moving to the sink.

"Oh baby. Let's go down stairs and try some juice and crackers, you can't really handle regular breakfast right now." Her mom sympathized with her daughter.

Walking down the stairs and then into the kitchen, Stiles sat down at the island and picked up her phone. She saw she had a text from Cora.

_From Cora: Morning Stiles! I hope you're still coming over with John and Claudia. Mom and Dad are looking forward to the birthday party! XoXo Cora._

Stiles groaned. She forgot about her dad's birthday party going on today.

"Want to go up and get dressed so we could head over to the Hales? We'll meet dad there in a couple of hours once he's off work." Claudia asked her daughter.

"Sure." Stiles answered and then walked back up stairs.

She knew that the family pictures would be on her birthday this year since her parents want to try a winter themed pictures. So she didn't need to worry about getting into cute clothes or make sure she had the right color scheme that her parents had picked out for said event.

Stripping out of her pjs, she wrapped her towel around her and walked to the bathroom. Keeping her hair protected in a shower cap, she turned on the water to the right temp and dropped her towel. Once she got behind the curtain, she decided to adjust the water for a bit more of hot water.

Quickly washing up and shaving where it needed, she stood there under the water for a bit more, just relaxing with the hot water cascading down her body. Deeming that she was relaxed enough, she turned the water off and drew the curtain back. Stepping out of the shower, stiles rewrapped her towel around her and then walked to her room.

Opening the top draw of her dresser, she pulled out her pink cheetah print like panties and her blue sports bra, tossing them on her bed, she shut her draw and went to her closet to get out her black tank top, and then walked back to the third draw and pull out light blue capris pants. Tossing the clothes onto her bed, where they would sit with the undergarments, she went to make sure her curtains were closed and then dried off. Once dried enough, she pulled her undergarments on and then rubbed her lotion all over and then sprayed a body spray thing that came with the lotion and body wash from _Bath and Body Works._ Once that was done, she pulled her pants on fixed the leg cuff to where it belonged and then grabbed her shirt and pulled it on.

Grabbing her socks from the desk chair, Stiles wobbles to slip them on, and then slides her feet into her shoes by the door. Making sure she had everything in her bag, she went to her closet and grab the four presents that she bought for her dad. Flipping the light off on her way out of the room, she runs to the bathroom and brushes her teeth and uses her mouth wash quickly and then makes her way down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, she grabs her _Victoria Secret_ water bottle and fills it half way with crushed ice and then water from the place on the freezer door. Once her lid is twisted, she grabs her phone and heads outside to get in her mom's car. They were going to the same place, so she didn't see the reason to take her car. It saves on petrol.

As soon as her mom is buckled, her mom throws the car in drive and heads out of the little neighborhood they lived in and made their way to the Hale's property.

_To Cora: Morning! Yeah mom and I are on our way now. Dad will be meeting us there in a couple of hours. X Stiles_

On the way there, they do not talk about this morning, Claudia has suspicions that it's not the flu, but she doesn't want to tell Stiles that. She's a mom, and moms' know everything there is to know about their family. And the fact that she knew Stiles didn't go see Ms. Whitbee 8 weeks ago like she said she did. No, she went to that party that she and John had downright told Stiles not to. Mother's intuition as many say. The only way she knew where her daughter was, is because of the jeep that Stiles owns. That car is the most recognized car in this town of 4,000 people.

Pulling onto the gravel road that separates the preserve from the rest of the town, Stiles gets a text from her Anatomy 101 project partner.

_From Jarredd: Hey! So are you free today?_

Thinking about tomorrow, Stiles taps her finger on the middle console to figure out what is going on on a Sunday.

_To Jarredd: Yeah I work from 11 am till 4 pm. Why? What's up?_

It was odd for him to be texting on a Saturday… especially when they already picked a day to get together to finish their project.

_From Jarredd: Can you meet after work? I have to tell you something that happened 8 weeks ago… It's urgent._

Frowning, she couldn't figure out why they needed to talk, especially after their random hook up from that one party 8 weeks ago.

_To Jarredd: Yeah sure! Where do you want to meet? I'll be free after 4:30._

Instantly getting a reply, she glanced at her phone while she got out of the car.

_From Jarredd: Hales Coffee at 4:30?_

_To Jarredd: Yeah sure, why not…._

Slipping her phone into her bag, she followed her mother up the stairs and into the house. Taking a deep breath, she went upstairs and went straight to Derek's room. Stiles knew that he wasn't in there simply because she saw him in the front yard with his younger siblings and younger cousins playing a kid game.

It was just that, every time she comes over, she makes a beeline to Derek's room whether he's home or not. She has been since she was able to walk steadily, let alone climb stairs. Derek's room was safe, where she could breathe and know that no one, save for the parents, were allowed into his room without his permission. The only reason she didn't need it, was because of its her get away when she gets overwhelm or confused or just feels down right claustrophobic. Not to mention it leaves a lingering smell of her.

Sighing, Stiles stood back up from the ever so inviting king size bed that belongs to the one Derek Alezandur Hale. Leaving her bag at the spot near the door, she walks to his huge window and opens it a bit, she feels like she's suffocating no matter how calming Derek's room is supposed to be. Deciding that her quench of thirst was getting to the best of her, she calmly walked out of the room and walked now the hallway to the stairs and walked down them slowly, one by one.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she makes a beeline into the kitchen. Where she is hit strongly of smells that she just couldn't stomach. Which by the way, makes her frown. She always likes when Aurora, Peter's wife, cook. Deeming that she was about to throw up, she ran straight to the powder room just off the bathroom, and barely makes it to her knees before she is throwing up right into the toilet, only missing a few beats.

From the backyard where everyone, resided, the wolves whimper from the sound they hear coming from the powder room. The younger ones hated when any of their human pack mates was sick or hurt, it didn't differ from Stiles either. She was consider family since the two families are best friends and the kids all grew around her.

Back in the bathroom, Stiles flushed for the third time in 20 minutes. She hated this. Why was she throwing up? Even when she is sick, she never has a problem with certain smells. Was it all from what was cooking or being prepped to start cooking? It wasn't a raw egg or raw hamburger was it? That was when she was really sick if she came into with either or both in one place. She just couldn't do the raw stuff like that when she was sick. But she didn't smell anything raw in the kitchen the few seconds she was able to be in the kitchen.

Reaching over another time, she felt hands on her lower back, and the rubbing of soothing circles into it. She leaned into the touch once she was down with that round and had flushed. She was sick of this sickness and it just started for crying out loud.

"You're alright Stiles, I got you," Stiles heard in her ear as her eyes closed shut.

As she was about to reply her thanks, she leaned back over and dried heaved harshly before the last of the vile came up. Hoping she was done, she flushed and leaned back against the tub.

"Thank you," Stiles smiled weakly.

"Do you think you can get up?" Derek asked.

"In 40 years,"

"How about now? You can gurgle mouth wash and then head up to my bed and lay down for a while," He offered softly.

Nodding, like it was the greatest idea ever, Stiles used his arms as a level and got up. Going to the sick she splashed cold water on her and then reached under the sink for the mouth wash. Standing straight, she filled the liquid up into the plastic cup and then tipped her head back. Gurgling the wash, she counted to 20 seconds and then rinsed her mouth out. Cleaning the cap off, she put the bottle back to where it belonged.

Letting Derek hold the door open for her, she walked out of the bathroom and walked through the kitchen. Grabbing her water bottle from the fridge, she walked back out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Derek was steering her since she felt very heavy all of the sudden and could hardly keep her eyes open.

Once in Derek's room, Stiles stripped down to her tank top and panties and crawled into the awaiting bed.

"Don't worry, one of us will be up to get you, and by one of us, either me or your parents," Derek told her gently.

"Mmkay," Stiles mumbled.

"Fan on?"

"Please,"

"Sounds?"

"Yes," Stiles said and let her eyes fall shut and sleep take over.

Once the sounds were on, Derek backed out of his room and made his way back outside.

"Thank you Der," Claudia said.

"No problem," Derek smiled warmly at her.

Two hours later, Stiles was waken up gently by her dad.

"Hey Roo," John smiled at his daughter.

"Hey Papa," Stiles smiled and stretched. Feeling her back up, she smiled widely.

"It's time for lunch,"

"Alright, I'll be right down." Stiles confirmed and watch her dad leave the room.

Getting up slowly, she walked to where her pants were located, she slid them back on and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen with her water bottle attached to her hand.

"Stiles!" Andrea, Laura's wife, exclaimed.

"Hey Drea," Stiles said back with a huge smile on her face.

"Would you like paprika on your mash?" Talia asked as she dished up Stiles plate.

"Please," Stiles answered and refilled her bottle.

"'TILES! Sit by me!" Jordan, The youngest, Hale shouted from her spot in her booster seat.

"Sure thing babers," Stiles replied when she had her plate in her hand.

After dinner was done, came her dad's birthday cake. Which she ate happily, and even had a Sprite float afterwards. Lounging in the living room, Stiles watched her dad open all the presents he had. It wasn't like he had many, just that the collective families or couples got one present for him like they do for all members of the families.

"Stiles, why do you smell weird?" Tegan, Peters and Auroras youngest at 7, asked.

"What do you mean sweets?" Stiles questioned.

"You smell like mommy did when she had Oscar," Stephanie said promptly.

"And how did I smell dear?" Andrea asked.

"Pregnant," Jordan yelled from her spot in the circle of wrapping paper.

Stiles honestly didn't have a reaction to that. She was pretty shock and didn't know how to register that.

"Stiles?!" John yelled at his daughter.

"…"

"Hey Stiles, Baby, Look at me, please?" Hunter begged once he was in front of his Goddaughters being.

A few minutes later, Stiles came back and her breathing and heart beat slowing down.

"Stiles?" Hunter asked.

"Hey Hunter," Stiles meekly replied to her Godfather.

"Wanna talk about why the kids think you're pregnant?" He asked patiently.

"…Okay," Stiles murmured

"So daughter of mine," John started.

"John," Claudia hissed at her husband.

"Are you pregnant?" John ignored his wife as he asked his daughter.

"No? I mean I don't think I am," Stiles was unsure, she didn't know what was going on with her own body.

"I heard you've been throwing up all day," He whispered shouted at her.

"I know!" Stiles yelled back.

"It's not the flu,"

"Yeah? And how would you know?"

"Because you don't get since till January. And if you couldn't tell its October,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles demanded.

"It does!" John knew he was being irrational, bodies change all the time, there was three years she got sick when each season changed.

"No it doesn't FATHER!"

Fuming, Stiles got up from Derek's lap and started to walk away, but before she could, her armed was grabbed.

"I want you to get tested," Her dad said and let go of her arm.

Curtly nodding, she walked up the back stairs and went inside the house.

_From Drea: Go to my bathroom and do it, there's one in there, I'll keep them out here._

_To Drea: Thanks XD_

Walking up the stairs and up to the third floor, she went into the room she knew to be Drea and Peter's room. Once in, she went straight to the bathroom and closed the door swiftly. Shuffling around, she found what she needed, she ripped it from the package and then did what was needed on the stick.

She really couldn't believe she was doing this here, at the Hales, on her father's birthday! Whatever pleased her father she guessed. Washing her hands, she heard the timer go off and looked at the stick. Leaving the bathroom with the test in her hand, she marched her way to the backyard. She couldn't believe what it said.

"Well?!" Her dad asked.

She looked her father square in the eye and said.

"Pregnant. 6+ weeks," She said and then rushed to her safety blanket, leaving a yard full of mixed emotions from everyone but the kids. The kids were pretty excited to know another baby was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay you made it this far! Whoo Hoo! That means it was interesting enough for you. I just hope it didn't seemed rushed.<strong>

**Go to /hit-the-lights and go to the collections and you'll see what outfit she put on.**

**Ps. Expect either a quote, lyrics, or something from the chapter at the beginning notes.**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana.**


End file.
